Misterios
by Raphael Van Halen
Summary: ¿Qué es de la vida de Haji mientras Saya despierta...e incluso cuando ella lo hace? Un paseo nocturno por Londres, y acaba haciendo nuevos amigos. Conozcan las nuevas y poco gratas amistades del único caballero de Saya.
1. Chapter 1

**MISTERIOS**

**Prólogo:**

**La bendición del señor de las tinieblas**

--------------

Quince años. Quince años esperando que despertase una vez más.

Un suspiro; un gesto del que disiente su definición: quizá por tristeza, quizá por aburrimiento. Pero…lo cierto era que Londres, dentro de todo, era una ciudad extraña. No era como París, que bullía de energía y de luz. No. Londres era una ciudad triste y oscura, con una lluvia perenne y con el macabro vuelo de los cuervos por la torre. Hasta Westminster Abbey tenía visos tétricos, de esos parecidos a los que Bram Stoker o Robert Louis Stevenson recrea en sus novelas.

La vida de un caballero, a falta de una mejor palabra, es una de eterna servidumbre. Y él, acostumbrado como nadie a servir sin chistar, pues buenísimo le quedaba el adjetivo. Sobretodo cuando la vida eterna cierra el círculo entre una vida de servilismo total…y de esperas interminables. Por supuesto, la otra parte de la vida de un caballero es proteger a su señor (en este caso, señora) a costa de lo que sea. Inclusive de su propia vida.

Haji volvió a suspirar, mientras contemplaba una oscurecida Londres desde lo alto del puente sobre el Támesis. Todavía faltaban diez años para el advenimiento de su señora, y francamente no sabía qué hacer. Con su cello al hombro y su mano vendada, era bastante pintoresco verlo paseando por el centro de una ciudad que se ha adentrado de pleno en el mundo rediseñado por la mano del hombre. Ya lejos están los días –aciagos y no tan aciagos– del zoológico, con Joel y Saya. Y Diva, claro. Prisionera en una torre que se antojaba idéntica a la horrorosa Torre de Londres.

La abstracción y la potencia de sus elucubraciones lo sacaron de la realidad, en lo que caminaba por los callejones atestados de oscuridad. De la nada, un tipo vestido a la usanza victoriana: botas de montar, un moño atado con bastante dedicación, un sombrero rojo sobredimiensionado y unos lentes de sol bastante…peculiares. Ambos caminantes se rozaron apenas un instante, pero el caballero no le prestó la más mínima atención, cosa que no sucedió con el otro actor, salido de nada.

–Oye, tú –masculló aquel vestido de atavío y sombrero escarlatina– ¿quién eres?

Haji, malamente interrumpido en su maquinar, se volvió a mirarlo. Su mirada celeste chocó contra el naranja de los lentes de su interlocutor.

–¿Quién desea saberlo? –fue la escueta respuesta

Una sonrisa.

–Eres un monstruo –dijo en un susurro, mirándole largamente a través de sus lentes– y me gustaría saber quién eres.

Haji guardó silencio, mirando a su extraño compañero de charlas.

–¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó de vuelta el caballero, sintiendo un particular aire en derredor. Como si fuese amenaza. Peligro.

–Mi nombre es Alucard, y soy un servidor de Hellsing…–dijo, con una sonrisa macabra dibujada en el rostro.

Fue sólo un momento, pero Haji creyó reconocer el anagrama, y su mente instintivamente lo leyó en reversa, sacándole un gesto de sorpresa.

–¿Y bien? –fue la pregunta de aquel vampiro– ¿no me dirás tu nombre?

–Haji. Me llamo Haji.

–Interesante –refirió Alucard, acercándose un poco con auténtica curiosidad– eres un monstruo, pero uno diferente de lo que soy yo. ¿Me equivoco?

–No sé qué llamas tú "un monstruo", pero ciertamente soy muy diferente a lo que tú eres.

–¿Acaso eres de esos mal llamados vampiros que creó Millenium? –susurró de vuelta, mientras se seguía acercando– porque si es así…

Dejó la frase en el aire, y Haji dejó caer el estuche de su cello. Al mismo tiempo, la venda de su mano caía suavemente, revelando su mano coronada de garras. Ahí se detuvo Alucard, sonriendo con sorna y con una pervertida emoción en la voz.

–No, no eres una de las escorias de Millenium, pero ciertamente eres un monstruo. Uno de verdad. Uno que no teme el combate –su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, mientras le miraba– por eso eres digno de confrontarme en una batalla…

Haji interpuso su mano frente a él, mientras le veía con toda la precaución del caso. No sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, y mucho menos qué clase de habilidades poseía un sujeto como él. Se esperaba, como mínimo, una muerte segura, hasta que algo brilló en la mano izquierda de Alucard. El emblema de su guante, coronado de símbolos ocultistas y con un rezo más bien poco convencional. El vampiro gruñó, como maldiciendo su suerte, y luego volvió a verlo con una media sonrisa fatal.

–Mientras mi amo humano no remueva la restricción a mi poder, no podré combatir contigo a placer –susurró, mientras retrocedía hacia las sombras, desapareciendo– pero a ti no te pienso dejar. Tú y yo nos volveremos a ver.

Haji quedó con dos palmos de narices, pero agradecido, extrañamente, de que aquel combate no se hubiese llevado a cabo. No sabía que estuvo a punto de combatir contra el señor de la oscuridad, y muy seguramente no le habría ido muy bien. Recogió su cello, y mientras se adentraba por el callejón, pensaba nuevamente en cuánto tiempo se despertaría su ama…y en cuánto tiempo volvería a ver a aquel engendro, que quería medirse con él en una lucha de poder.

------

_Notas varias: bueno…es mi primer escrito en esta aventura cibernética y espero francamente que no me den muy duro. Esto pretende ser –una especie– de crossover, pero limitado exclusivamente al uso de personajes de Hellsing, como ya pudieron darse cuenta. El resto de la trama corresponderá a mis desvaríos y mi reciente intoxicación…_

_Un saludo. _


	2. I

**I**

**LA MALDICIÓN DE LOS MIL CAMINOS**

**------------**

_Recommended for listening:_

_Quutamo – Apocalyptica_

_Farewell – Apocalyptica_

_Endless Sacrifice – Dream Theater_

**------------**

Haji se detuvo y miró en derredor. La ciudad entera vivía bajo una capa de nieve y frío, como si fuese dominio del reino de las nieves eternas. Miró hacia el cielo, permanentemente cubierto con gruesas nubes, desde donde descendían delgados copos de nieve. Cerró los ojos al suave contacto del viento helado, dando por entendido que el aire de afuera era igual a la vida que latía en su interior: helada.

Desde su encuentro con aquel extraño sujeto en el callejón londinense, se había dado a la tarea de vagar por Europa, en vista de que aún no era tiempo del advenimiento de su señora. Así, sus pies –y alas– le llevaron de Londres hacia el continente y visitado Copenhague, Estocolmo, Oslo, Madrid, Ámsterdam, Praga, Viena, Berlín, Varsovia… Después, había seguido hacia el oriente, llegando hasta las heladas Moscú y San Petersburgo. Ya que no tenía nada que hacer, cuando menos podría darse una vuelta por el mundo que aún no conocía.

Ahora, estaba clavado en un punto en medio de la nada. Vladivostok era un punto clavado entre la inmensidad del Pacífico y la vastedad de Siberia. Era un punto solitario en el mapa…así como él era un punto solitario en la existencia. Sólo su cello era testigo de sus andanzas por la vida y por el mundo, por lo que procuraba no pensar mucho en esos temas, mucho más acordes a una lectura de Novalis o Kant.

Años y años de vagar por la vida, necesariamente conducen a una frase, una resolución: cansancio de esperar, de vivir por su señora durmiente. Quisiera, de una vez y para siempre, dormir en la perpetuidad del sueño de los mortales. Sí…Haji quisiera descansar. Ha vagado por el mundo desde que el tiempo se detuvo aquel día, y aunque la presencia de Saya era suficiente para compensar por poco tiempo su ausencia, ciertamente la vida se hacía más pesada al igual que la nieve arreciaba en la noche siberiana.

Tenía miedo de haber perdido su norte, su razón para vivir. Es difícil para una persona que toda su vida ha tenido una y sólo una razón para seguir con vida, en lo que tiene en cuenta que su vida no termina. Sigue y sigue, como un mándala que da vueltas eternamente. Su corazón se dividía entre dos determinaciones casi igual de fuertes: que Saya despertara y no volviese a dormir…o que Saya volviese a dormir, pero que él lo hiciese, y no despertara nunca más.

--------------

--------------

Mientras vagaba por toda Europa, había escuchado la historia de Parsifal, el de la ópera de Wagner. Su historia, interesante dentro de todo, tenía un parecido con la suya propia; luego de vencer al mago Klingsor y recobrar la lanza sagrada, le fue impuesta la maldición por la cual siempre extraviaría el camino a casa: era la maldición de los mil caminos, donde cada vez que se acercase a Montsalvat, siempre se desviaría hacia la lejanía. Así pasó el tiempo…hasta que pudo encontrar el camino de regreso, y el final es conocido por todos.

–Siempre extraviar el camino a casa...–susurró, sentándose en una banca–.

El detalle era que él nunca había tenido hogar, más allá del zoológico, el desastre con Diva, las ideas vanguardistas de Joel y Amshel…nunca había tenido una memoria de sus padres biológicos, así que no se molestaba en tratar de recordar.

Recordaba el día en que todo sucedió. Aquella vez, cuando los cazadores acudieron en tropel para cazar a su señora, como si se tratase de una bruja de Salem. Recuerda claramente cómo su poder se salió de cauce y provocó una masacre equiparable a la que realizó Vlad III Dracul con los jenízaros turcos; pero también recordaba el gesto petrificado de miedo de Saya, al verlo actuar como si fuese una literal bestia. Desde entonces había jurado contenerse al máximo, para evitar tamaña mirada de su señora.

A la mención del famoso príncipe rumano, tuvo una memoria automática de Alucard. Recordó su voz, sus gestos, inclusive hasta el símbolo de su mano; instantáneamente, se detuvo en su recordar. Por alguna misteriosa razón, sentía que había visto aquel emblema en alguna parte: quizá algún libro, alguna historia, algún cuadro…

Pero no era la primera vez que se cruzaba con él. De hecho, lo había visto alguna vez hace muchísimo tiempo. Pero¿dónde?

Una luz de esperanza se abrió paso por las densas nubes de su mente. ¡Al fin había encontrado algo que hacer además de viajar por el mundo como un literal extraviado!; podría darse a la tarea de investigar sobre el emblema de Alucard, y qué quería decir. Luego, averiguaría por qué le era tan familiar.

– Ah, que interesante…–escuchó una voz que surgía tras de sí–. Alguien que se dedica a la investigación ocultista.

– ¿Quién anda ahí? –Respuesta automática –y defensiva– de Haji–.

– ¿Ya has olvidado quién soy? –Fue la lacónica respuesta de Alucard, surgiendo de la mismísma nada–.

– No…supongo que no –convino Haji, mirándolo aún y luego dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus guantes blancos, donde sólo pudo leer la inscripción _Hell gates arrested_–.

– ¿Interesado en lo que quiere decir? –susurró el vampiro divertido, enseñándole su mano derecha, forrada en un guante blanco. Al instante, Haji memorizó la figura completa–.

– Así es –convino, sin esperar mucho más allá de aquella respuesta. Al momento el servidor de Hellsing le miró largamente, en un cuadro remarcable de silencio–.

– Si te interesa, más vale que no busques en los libros de esoterismo convencionales –fue lo que dijo aquel–. Quienes me impusieron este sello lo sacaron de la mismísima nada.

Haji creyó entenderlo. El sello fue diseñado exclusivamente para contener su poder. Bueno, al menos tenía una pista para comenzar a buscar…y por lo menos no sería una búsqueda fácil.

– ¿Quién es tu ama? –Preguntó, mirándolo sobre el marco de sus lentes–.

– Saya es mi señora. Mi razón de ser. A ella le sirvo porque es para lo que vivo.

Alucard parpadeó, algo sorprendido por tan firme convicción. Él, por supuesto, sólo servía por gusto y por una nada agradable cuestión que involucraba al agradable doctor Van Helsing y a sus esbirros.

– Cada vez me agradas más…–fueron sus escuetas palabras, mientras iba desapareciendo en una capa de delgada niebla– estaré esperando con ansias el día en que tengamos que enfrentarnos…

--------------

--------------

–Bien, bien…–fue el susurro de Alucard, al aparecer de la nada en aquel calabozo que lo había contenido desde hacía tanto tiempo– al fin el mundo conoce un vampiro de verdad…

Se sentó en el suelo, y recordó el gesto de su amo, Arthur Hellsing, quien lo había confinado, convencido de que el uso de su poder era incluso excesivo para aquella organización. Su cabeza se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos, y sin más, se preparó para dormir; Londres había despertado a un nuevo día.

--------------

_Notas del autor: bueno, ya ven…es el segundo capítulo. Disculparán el que no sepa cerrar muy bien los capítulos (todavía) y disculparán, también, el uso que algunos puristas de Hellsing podrían considerar non-grato. Tranquilos…sólo es para el uso re-creativo que tiene esta historia. De paso sea dicho, muchas gracias a quienes dejaron un review. En un momento en el que tenga un poco más de tiempo, con gusto le dejaré las gracias como corresponde. _


	3. II

**II**

**EL DESPERTAR**

**--------------**

Nathan Mahler suspiró, cerrando de golpe el libro que estaba leyendo. Era una tarde primorosa, y su mente divagaba por aquellos recuerdos proveídos por el lugar que habitaba desde hacía ya muchísimo tiempo. Recordaba claramente cuando Saya y Diva eran apenas un par de crías, risueñas y sonrientes a todo dar, y cómo la madre de ambos había quedado hecha una momia. A veces su propia ironía lo sorprendía.

– ¿Ocupado? –Escuchó la voz de Amshel colándose tras la puerta–.

– No mucho, realmente…–fue la escueta respuesta, sin dejar de estar pendiente de sus vertiginosas memorias– ¿qué te trae por aquí, querido Amshel?

– Sólo pongo al corriente todo lo necesario para el advenimiento de nuestra señora Diva –convino, mirándole– ya dentro de poco será su despertar.

– Ah, sí…el advenimiento de nuestra señora. Eso significa…

– Sí, eso significa que su hermana, Saya, también está por despertar.

Al afeminado y poco discreto caballero de Diva se le salió un mohín de satisfacción que no pasó desapercibida por el propio Amshel.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Nada. Simplemente me regocijo en el hecho de que volveremos a ver a las reinas puras de los quirópteros juntas…otra vez.

– Sabes que tendremos que destruir a Saya y a todo aquel que se interponga en nuestros planes…

– Sí, sí…–fue la mueca de aburrimiento de Nathan, mirándolo de reojo– sin embargo, yo quiero un trofeo que puede ser tan preciado como el plan que tanto tiempo llevas fraguando –y culminó con una mirada misteriosa hacia su interlocutor–.

Sí, Amshel lo sabía. Desde que Haji se había convertido en el caballero de Saya, Nathan había desarrollado una obsesión que él consideraría…"poco sana" para alguien. Evidentemente, no se sentía con el poder suficiente para decirle tamaña cosa al señor Mahler, porque por alguna misteriosa razón, le inspiraba un respeto difícil de describir. Aún recordaba claramente aquel día decembrino, cuando compró al entonces niño para que fuera compañero y sirviente de Saya, en lo que él se daba a sus poco recomendables actividades con Diva en la torre del zoológico. Ese día fue acompañado por Nathan, quien se había fijado en aquel crío y –según él–, poseía algo invaluable. Obviamente interesado en qué podría ser, obtuvo por respuesta un "no te interesaría, incluso si lo supieras".

En ese entonces lo había dejado por la paz. Pero la curiosidad nunca había dejado de acosarlo; algo en las actividades poco dilectas de Nathan lo traía intranquilo. No es que desconfiara de la lectura que hacía de Sade, Wilde o inclusive de Camus. Lo que lo ponía a pensar era la posible razón por la que compraría a un mocoso, viendo algo "invaluable".

Palabras dulces para un codicioso sin remedio. Ah, fíjate cómo son las cosas.

--------------

--------------

Nada.

Un libro aterrizó sobre la superficie de la mesa, con varios trozos de papel saliendo de varias de sus páginas. Haji seguía buscando con una insistencia poco común aquel símbolo, quizá porque lo sentía conocido de alguna parte; algo que sería ilógico, porque si tenía claro quién lo portaba, no tenía nada que ver con él.

Era eso, o definitivamente Alucard sabía algo que él estaba ignorando. Claro que preguntarle no estaba dentro de las opciones porque…bueno, porque de plano no se sentía con las posibilidades de hacerlo. Y conociéndolo apenas, podría decir sin temor a equivocarse que emplearía aquella pregunta como pago por una victoria en un enfrentamiento. Por supuesto, por esa y muchas otras razones que pensaría en su momento, no estaba dispuesto a ponerse en evidencia frente a alguien como él. Y eso si podía llamarle "alguien" a Alucard.

Se reclinó en la silla, tallándose el puente de la nariz. Desde aquel encuentro en Vladivostok con el vampiro servidor de Hellsing, se había dado a la tarea de buscar algo sobre el símbolo. Había visto los libros más increíbles sobre el tema; los bajos círculos y las órdenes herméticas que creían tener secretos como el dominio de la muerte y el camino a otras dimensiones. También estaban aquellos que entraban en trance y dialogaban con entes más allá de esta vida a través de médiums, que realmente no dejaban muy confiado a Haji acerca de su veracidad.

Sin embargo, en la biblioteca de Edimburgo había encontrado gran parte de la biblioteca del mago isabelino John Dee, famoso en los círculos de la magia negra por –supuestamente– haber encriptado bajo un sofisticado sistema el _necronomicon, _el libro escrito por el poeta árabe Abdul Al-Hazred. Sus tratados de magia y sobre el lenguaje enoquiano simplemente comenzaban a arrojar un poco de luz en tan espinoso y oscuro tema. De inmediato consultó el reloj que colgaba en la pared. Eran las 6 de la tarde y comenzaba a oscurecer. Comenzaba a pensar que no sólo Londres, sino la gran mayoría de las ciudades de las islas británicas compartían un rasgo que no era ni próximo a lo que él definiría como "familiar".

Claro, estaría mucho mejor definido si tuviese alguna memoria de su familia, más allá de sus aventuras en el zoológico, con Saya, Amshel, el cello y todos los demás. Pero, una vez más, prefirió no darle largas al asunto. Tratando de enfocar sus pensamientos nuevamente, tomó el trozo de papel en el que había dibujado con cierta exactitud el emblema que ostentaba Alucard. El pentagrama, los símbolos extraños que estaban entre las puntas del mismo pentagrama y los que lo rodeaban, así como la frase que ya conocía. Sabía que no encontraría nada si lo buscaba por entero, así que había partido su búsqueda. Por una parte tenía los símbolos, otra parte contenía las frases y otra parte tenía el pentagrama. Este último había sido el más fácil, ya que se utilizaba para toda clase de ritos ocultistas y demás barbaridades.

El siguiente punto había de ser aquellos símbolos. Hasta donde había logrado avanzar, eran caracteres de un alfabeto perteneciente a una lengua muerta. Eso era todo lo que había podido descifrar y al parecer sería todo por hoy, porque de pronto se sintió cansado y los bibliotecarios comenzaron a sacar a los pocos parroquianos que se encontraban deambulando por todo el edificio. Dado que era una persona muy proclive a pensar bastante, su mente no se detuvo en su constante maquinar y nuevamente llegó un recuerdo clamoroso por su familia. Mala suerte, porque no poseía ninguno.

En lo que se dedicaba a cerrar los libros que tenía desperdigados por la mesa que había empleado durante todo aquel día, de repente notó uno que tenía un pequeño pentagrama en el lomo negro. Tomó asiento por última vez y lo hojeó sin esperar encontrar mucho, pero encontró algo bastante peculiar. Al parecer el pentagrama no era un criterio lo suficientemente específico para buscar, pero había encontrado uno de sus usos, dentro de los cuales es fungir como una restricción de poder. Súbitamente interesado y teniendo muy en claro las palabras de aquel vampiro, continuó leyendo hasta que…

Llegó a la siguiente página. De hecho no llegó, sencillamente notó que había sido arrancada malamente. Murmurando cosas acerca de su suerte, se acercó a un sujeto de gafas que acomodaba libros.

– Disculpe –interrumpió Haji al hombre– ¿podría decirme usted qué sucedió con la página de este libro?

El encargado lo miró y de inmediato negó.

– Seguramente fue obra de alguno de esos zopilotes que buscan experimentar con ese tipo de rituales –dijo, mirándolo–.

El caballero miró hacia la nada, como pensando en qué hacer.

– Sin embargo –lo abstrajo de nuevo hacia la conversación– puede usted averiguar en la librería donde se adquirió este libro. Aunque no garantizo que tenga suerte, este libro tiene por lo menos cuarenta años aquí–. Y dicho lo anterior, le extendió un trozo de papel que contenía una dirección garrapateada. Él sólo atinó a inclinar la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento, y volviendo por su cello salió del lugar.

--------------

--------------

De nuevo, Nathan le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino. A pesar de haberse vuelto inmortal hacía mucho tiempo, su costumbre enológica no se había perdido ni mucho menos. Ahora la disfrutaba muchísimo más.

El vino le traía recuerdos. Su pasado era un misterio para todos aquellos que lo conocían…excepto para un puñado de personas: una, era él. Otra, era Joel, que había dejado gran parte de su pasado en aquel diario, aunque dudaba que el Joel de hoy día supiese algo más allá de su nombre. Y el último, por supuesto, era el adorable Haji. Aunque no lo supiese, claro.

Ciertamente, si le hubiese revelado en su momento a Amshel qué era lo que hacía tan valioso al caballero de Saya, simplemente lo hubiese guardado como un ratón de laboratorio y hubiese tratado por todos los infames medios que conocía de comprobar que lo que decía es cierto; por supuesto, él nunca había captado que no todo en la existencia es susceptible de ser comprobado científicamente…pero Nathan no se sentía con el ánimo de sentarse y explicarle eso al pequeño Amshel. Sería mejor dejarlo con sus delirios de grandeza darwinianos y sus gestas de planes de dominación.

Era por eso que lo deseaba. Encontrarlo, contemplarlo, de ser necesario encerrarlo en una campana de cristal para que ni Diva, ni Saya, ni Amshel ni nadie pudiesen arrebatárselo…

Al momento, recordó aquella extraña visita. En ese entonces la madre de Saya y Diva caminaba en el mundo de los vivos, y él era su caballero. Una noche en que se ofreció una recepción especialmente lujosa, un tipo venido de Rumania se había presentado y había departido con su ama unas cuantas horas acerca de vinos, historias y demás, que en ese entonces no preocupaban al joven Nathan. Pero él, al igual que Haji, compartía ese extraño rasgo, esa mirada, ese hálito de sombras que los seguía a todas partes. Inclusive compartían el mismo emblema, aunque el de Haji estuviese tatuado y el del extraño caballero rumano viniese en sus guantes blancos. Aún, hoy, se preguntaba quién era, y por qué era tan parecido a su pequeña obsesión. Inclusive se daba algo de su tiempo libre en buscar de qué se trataba y qué era lo que significaba.

De repente, sintió un pequeño escalofrío y sonrió ampliamente. Hizo girar lentamente el vino escarlata dentro de su copa. Sí, era Diva que se movía perezosamente, despertando hambrienta de su sueño de más de seis lustros. ¡Al fin había despertado!

Aunque…no sabía si se ponía feliz porque había despertado su ama…o porque había despertado la enemiga más mortal de su señora; aquella que era dueña de su pequeña obsesión.

--------------

--------------

Dio la enésima vuelta en aquella tarde-noche escocesa y al fin dio con la famosa dirección. Evidentemente, no quedaba nada más que una casa ruinosa y aparentemente deshabitada. Suspiró, porque por un instante sentía que su suerte había cambiado. Claramente, las circunstancias se habían encargado de sacarlo de su misteriosa ensoñación y de anclarlo de golpe al devenir de las cosas. Se acercó al borde de la acera y se sentó. De pronto, una vez más se sentía muy cansado. Trataba de hallarle una solución a este asunto, para tratar de darle paz al gusanito que no dejaba de preguntarle acerca de qué haría con su pequeña investigación.

Al momento, sintió una voz femenina que lo llamaba. Su sangre entera comenzó a bullir, como si todo ese tiempo hubiese permanecido en animación suspendida y de un momento a otro comenzara a despertar. La voz repetía su nombre con un tono de voz inconfundible. Era Saya, que lo llamaba desde donde yacía. Si recordaba bien –y claro que lo hacía–, la dejó por última vez en Japón, en el lejano oriente. No se le ocurrió un lugar mejor después del desastre que había sido Vietnam. Suspiró y tomó el estuche de su cello, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el oriente. Era hora de volver a verse con su ama…y de volver a empezar el ciclo que ya comenzaba a aborrecer.

--------------

_Notas varias: bueno, ya está. He actualizado una vez más, y espero que este capítulo les agrade y les aclare…ya, bueno, quizás no les aclare nada pero por lo menos se van a quedar con la dudita y van a seguir leyendo. Ahora, por supuesto, debo agradecer a aquellos que me han puesto atención en mis desvaríos:_

_.Ayla'Cello., sesrena, Sofix, ginytah, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y espero que les siga gustando la historia. _


End file.
